Obeisance
by shinigamitales
Summary: In exchange for Innocence's power,exorcists have to do something in return. Or in other words, eat tons of beansprouts and do other silly stuff in public every time they invocate their weapons! A bit inspired by DTB. AllenxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

**Obeisance**

**A/N: **Something I thought up while watching Darker than Black.

Edit: I edited this chapter a bit, added some more conversations, but nothing really changed so you don't have to reread it if you've seen it before. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own –Man or any of its characters. I also have no claim over the concept of 'Obeisance,' which I only borrowed from another anime called 'Darker than Black.'

**Chapter 1: A Madman's Pride, a Brother's Failure**

'Thanks for the meal, Jerry-san!'

Allen called out to the head cook as he made his way out of the dining hall. Jerry returned his compliment with a wink and a big wave from the counter, and Allen bowed his head once more to thank him for the good meal.

'Come back soon, Allen- sweetie!'

The young exorcist smiled shyly at the Asian before setting off to find his other friends. He woke up really late this morning, after days spent in the Arabian deserts to recover an Innocence fragment, and he hasn't seen any of his friends yet since he came back late last night. He walked aimlessly down the deserted corridors before finally deciding that the supervisor's office would be the best place to start with.

_Lenalee will surely be there. _The boy thought, feeling his cheeks burn at the prospect of finding the female exorcist at her brother's office. He shook his head to get rid of any silly thoughts. Lately, he was starting to feel jittery and tongue-tied every time he's face to face with Lenalee. It's a fact that he was carefully trying to hide from others especially from Komui.

If Allen learned anything from his long stay with his idiot master, it was the mighty concept of self-preservation. And voicing out his feelings for Lenalee Lee would strongly go against that golden rule. So he really has no intention of confessing his love for the female exorcist or to tell other people about it…for now.

Allen really wants to be with Lenalee and so always tries his best to do her brother's biddings, hoping that someday, the man might see him as someone befitting his precious little sister. His lips curved into a small smile at the happy thought. He turned on his heels then started for Komui's office but before he could take five paces towards his destination, Lenalee popped in front of him out of nowhere.

Luckily, Allen was quick enough to avoid the impact.

'Le…Lenalee?'

'Get away from me, Allen- kun!' the female exorcist commanded, her hands shaky as she wrapped them protectively against herself as if from the cold. Her gaze is fixed on the blank stone floor, raven bangs effectively blocking her face from Allen's view.

'Please…' she pleaded.

Allen's eyes widened in shock at Lenalee's sudden outburst, but then his gaze softened after a while when he heard the hurt in her pleading voice. The other exorcist doesn't look well at all and Allen decided it would be best to take her to the infirmary at once. He held out his hand to her, and then carefully chose the words to say.

'Lenalee, I'll take you to the infirmary, ok? Don't worry, I won't catch------'

_**CRAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!!!!!**_

All of a sudden, the walls at the far end of the corridor crumbled into pieces, leaving a gaping hole on the thick medieval masonry. A thick cloud of dust was covering the scene.

'---- your cold….'

Allen can't feel the presence of any akuma around, but then his left eye doesn't have the ability to detect Noahs because they are basically humans. And so, throwing a quick worried glance to the 'sick' Lenalee, the young exorcist removed the glove covering his blood- red left and prepared himself to activate his weapon. But before he could do so, someone called out from the thick of the dust and smoke.

'Allen, don't activate your weapon, dammit!!!!'

xxx

'Reever-san? Johnny? Everyone, what happened?' Allen hurried at once when he saw the white- clothed scientists walking through the rubble.

The people from the science crew look worn-out and tattered, and it seems to Allen as if they're on the run for a time now. He met the scientists halfway and for the first time, noticed that they were carrying two unconscious people.

'Kanda?!Lavi?! Reever-san, what happened to them?!'

'No time to explain Allen! Is Lenalee with you? We need to get out of here now, before Komui sees Kanda!!!!!' the science head said in a rush.

'Yes, Reever-san, Lenalee's with me. Why do you ask?'

'Later Allen! Let's just get the hell out of here, quick! It's that curly- haired jerk again. Get Lenalee and follow us immediately!!!'

'But Lenalee looks sick!' Allen called out to the scientists' retreating backs.

'Now!!!'

Allen, sensing the urgency in Reever's voice, hurried back to the female exorcist and led her to follow the science team.

xxx

'Obeisance?!' Allen felt the strange word leave his mouth.

'Yes, obeisance,' the science section chief breathed in heavily. 'It's an act of obeying something, that is.' Reever waited for Allen to ask questions but seeing that he's not about to ask any, continued with the explanation.

'You see, the supe wants to find out for himself to what extents Hevlaska can affect Innocence fragments she has with her. If they...somehow respond to her emotions.' Allen seems to be following what he is saying, the young man is nodding his head slowly.

'And so, Komui devised a simple experiment of injecting Hevi with a certain drug just to observe if the Innocence fragments would react to her or not. Unfortunately, the fragments reacted.'

Allen stared blankly at the science chief. He understood what most of Reever said, but he can't connect the things he's saying so as to why Komui wants Kanda dead. Nor why they are not allowed to invocate their Innocences.

'Ano, Reever-san, what does it have to do with not being allowed to invocate our weapons?' Allen tried to clarify.

'Because Hevlaska affects the Innocences in our weapons too, baka moyashi!' Kanda cut in gruffly.

If not for Kanda's current condition, Allen would have gladly kicked the idiot samurai who was currently lying at the floor on his back. He seems to have injured himself earlier due to Komui, and most probably, Komurin's doing, if the sickly purple bruises and some cuts on his side were to tell the story. The injuries were almost healed and most of the wounds have closed but Allen merely contented himself with a glare. And an insult. Kanda's such a jerk zombie in his opinion.

'It's A-L-L-E-N, BA-KANDA!!! How many times do I have to say that?!'

'Tsch, dumb bastard.'

'Grrrr…'

'Oh, will ya stay quiet moyashi- chan!!!! My head's splitting!!!' the red haired bookman complained from a corner.

'It's Ba-Kanda's fault, Lavi!!! And it's A-L-L-E-N! Geez, I was trying to understand what's happening and then this idiot Kanda just have to butt in!!!' Allen said through gritted teeth. If not for the dark, Lavi could have sworn there's a dark aura swirling around the younger exorcist. This dark side of Allen never fails to make Lavi shiver.

'Oh, calm down Allen, you see, what Yuu- chan is trying to say is that, we are also affected by the drug injected to Hevi- san.' the bookman said groggily.

The glare that Kanda was throwing Lavi at the moment could kill any ordinary man at any given day. The bookman didn't seem to mind though.

'Ya see, Allen, what Komui injected Hevi was actually a drug that forces a certain compulsory action every time she connects with the cube.' Allen leaned closer, totally interested now. 'And like what Reever here said, the raw Innocence fragments were affected by Hevi's emotions. But the interesting part is, even the Innocence we have in our anti- akuma weapons reacted with her, and so these,' Lavi raised his little hammer, pointing the tip of it to the younger man's deformed left arm, 'will also experience what Hevlaska is experiencing right now. Our Innocence weapons will force us to do something every time we use their power.'

The entire science section was nodding their heads in acquiescence. Lavi then continued.

'Komui said the drug he gave Hevlaska would wear off after a while, so for now, we just have to wait until she gets back to normal.'

Allen raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Lavi noticed the reaction.

'As of the moment, Allen, Hevlaska is paying her obeisance of neatly arranging wooden sticks of length 98.35 cm. each in rows of eight at an exact interval of 10.78 centimeters in between, center to center.'

The white-haired youth rolled his eyes in disbelief. He can't imagine the white creature doing such a thing.

'So all of us will be lining sticks once we use our weapons? What will happen if we don't pay our obeisance?'

'Nope, it seems like it's different with each individual, Allen. We have now an exorcist who was paying the obeisance of the Innocence and it's a totally different thing from what's happening to Hevlaska,' Reever clarified.

'You mean, there's someone who is already paying off an Obei---?!'

'And as for the second question…' Lavi cut off. He turned his gaze to Lenalee who was sitting a little ways off from the group. 'we're not really sure yet, but it could be different with each one of us as well.'

Now, Allen is totally curious. Who could this unlucky exorcist be and what sort of Obeisance could he be paying? With the four of them here now, no one seems to be doing anything ridiculous. Even Kanda whom Komui wants dead, doesn't seem to be acting strange. He's completely picky and harsh and foul-mouthed as usual. Maybe it's the other exorcists of the Order?

With a sigh, Lavi got up on his feet and pulled Yuu Kanda to where Lenalee is sitting. To Allen's surprise, Kanda wasn't resisting the bookman. And for some unknown reason, it seems like the annoying man looks…uneasy.

Allen followed the two other exorcists to Lenalee's lonely perch. The female exorcist seems to be getting worse by the moment, but no matter how much he tried to convince Reever to take her to the infirmary, the science chief insisted she stays here. And that they leave her alone for a while.

Lavi sat in front of his female comrade then said seriously, 'No need to suffer the consequences now, Lenalee. Please, give up.'

xxx

Lenalee raised her head at the sound of Lavi's voice.

'No, get away…'

The shaking woman wrapped her arms tightly around her knees. She was again feeling the strong urge to be close with the raven- haired man standing beside her. But she does not want him, or any of her friends to get hurt any further. She resisted the urge, and she felt as if her head is going to explode at any moment because of the effort.

The pony tailed man was giving her a stoic look. But somehow, his wary eyes betrayed the act. He walked closer.

Then closer.

Lavi got on his feet and nudged the raven-haired guy at the side. Kanda hissed a curse promising a painful death to the rabbit, before kneeling down in front of Lenalee. He hesitated for a moment.

'It's really ok.' Kanda said flatly.

'…'

Lenalee lifted her eyes once more to look at the kneeling man. Her skin felt as if it was being pricked by a thousand burning needles at once. She knows she doesn't want to give in, but her heart cries out to be unburdened of the pain she's feeling.

If she gives in, all these pain would go away.

At once.

And so with a muffled sob, Lenalee Lee threw herself in the arms of Yuu Kanda.

xxx

**A/N: **thanks for reading and I hope this story was interesting enough to make you read the next chapter! ",


	2. Chapter 2

**Obeisance**

**A/N: **Finally, the second chapter is up! I'm really sorry for breaking my promise that I'd update this by the end of last, last week! Gomenasai guys! A lot of stuff came up, and I have to hold this story for a bit more. I'm really sorry!

Btw, I do hope you enjoy this long chapter. Though I had the feeling that it's kind of boring to read since I haven't written for about three months and I'm still trying to get the hang of writing again. I do hope you understand and thanks in advance for reading! ^^

Some terms:

-shitsuchou – general manager (refers to Komui)

-hanchou – chief (Reever)

-minna – everyone

-hasudo - activate

*Beware, a long, long, long chapter ahead… And a pretty long flashback at the start.

*And this happened sometime before the Komuvitan thing, so it's still the old HQ and the old science team. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Meh no own –Man or any of its characters. I also have no claim over the concept of Obeisance which I merely borrowed from another anime series called Darker than Black.

**Chapter 2: A madman's pride, a brother's failure II**

_Flashback…_

'_Supervisor!'_

'_Komui shitsuchou!'_

'_The drug is reacting supervisor!'_

'_Supe!'_

_The hum of working machines filled Hevlaska's floor as the Order's scientists moved about in haste to analyze the results that were being printed. The commotion seems like a white flurry of robes to Komui Lee, the head of the main branch of the Black Order, as he too, examined some of the manuscripts that were printed earlier. A small smile crept over his lips as he took another sip of his Lenalee-made coffee and flipped over the white sheet to start doodling at the back. Unluckily for him, Reever saw what he is about to do._

'_Shitsuchou!' Reever jerked the paper away from his supervisor, irritated. _

'_Reever-hanchoooooou! I'm just checking if there's anything else written at the back!' Komui lied, as he strained across the table to get his paper back._

'_No. You kept us all awake for three days straight for _this _so there's no way we're allowing you to play around while we work non-stop.' the science chief stated flatly, staring at his superior with blood-shot eyes. Some of the nearby science crew members nodded their heads in assent earning them a faked pained look from the supervisor._

'_I haven't slept well for the last three days too, Reever hanchou! Can't you let me have some rest for a while!' _

'_Ano, Komui shitsuchou, you just woke up after three hours of sleep before coming here.' a bespectacled scientist meekly informed Komui. 'I…ah…personally woke you up from your office a couple of moments ago.'_

'_You Johnny, you liar!'_

'_Supe so you're sleeping your head off while we're working here!' a scientist protested._

'_No, that four-eyed jerk is lying!'_

'_Huh! Supervisor you know I'm not!'_

'_You slept!'_

'_I didn't!'_

'_You don't care about us, shitsuchou!'_

'_Of…Of course I care!'_

_The science members were all staring at the supervisor with murderous eyes as they shouted their protests regarding their unfair working conditions and such. Luckily for the head chief, his sister walked in to save his neck._

'_Minna, please stop that.' Lenalee said in a cold voice. The commotion suddenly stopped and Komui crawled his way towards his beloved sibling._

'_Lenaleeeee! Wahhh! Nii-san is being bullied by these science jerks!' that earned him another wave of protests._

'_Nii-san…' Lenalee started in a patient tone, 'Isn't it you who insisted that the science crew do this experiment in the first place?' the younger Lee cleared a space on the cluttered work table and set down her tray of coffee. Some scientists gathered round her at once to get their share of the revitalizing drink, all ignoring the possessive glare that were being sent to them by no one else but Komui. Lenalee noticed her brother's actions but being ultra used to his behavior now, merely flashed a smile at her older sibling and tried to pull her arms free from the clutches of Komui._

'_Nii-san…Actually, someone wants to have a word with you.' _

_Komui, finally relieving his sister from his tight hold, peeked curiously at Lenalee's back and saw the new arrival standing there. He honestly hasn't noticed Kanda with the earlier ruckus. Most of the revolting science team has already gone back to their posts now, and Komui stared intently at the item Kanda was holding at his right hand._

'Innocence,' _Komui thought. And underneath the dark cloth on which Kanda has wrapped the innocence fragment, it seems like the item is pulsating green light at a regular interval. '_Just like how all the innocence fragment in the room right now is reacting.'

'_Ara! So you're back, Kanda- kun! And so, how was the mission? Where is Miranda-san? You came back with her, right?' _

'_Tsch. So _this_ is why this innocence is acting strange since I recovered it.' Kanda huffed in irritation as his cold gaze took in the busy work place. _

'_Since you recovered it? You found it in India right?' Komui snatched the glowing innocence fragment excitedly. This piece of information has gotten the supervisor excited. So, the innocence fragments can react no matter how far it is from headquarters?_

'_But nii-san, are you sure this experiment doesn't hurt Hevlaska at all?' Lenalee inquired her brother._

'_Of course I made sure it was sa-'_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOM MMMM!**_

xxxxx

'_Innocence hasudo!'_

_Lenalee activated her Dark Boots to get her brother and the science head chief out of the thick of the smoke. It seems like one of the machines broke for some reason and Lenalee squinted to take a better look at the scene. Some mist-like tentacles swiped at the dust clouds from the distance, and a sudden jolt of pain stabbed her in the heart._

'Is that…Hevlaska?'

_Before any of her two companions notice her sudden discomfort, Lenalee found a safe spot to put them down. Reever started calling out instructions to his team once he was back on his feet while her brother started helping out some of the science staff hit by flying debris from the broken analyzing machines. _

_Lenalee ran aimlessly around the hazy room to look for any injured staff. The stabbing pain is starting to make her vision blurry but she can't bear to leave injured people behind. It feels as if she needs to do something else but she has no idea what else is more important than to look for injured people in all this dust. Her chest continued to ache though._

'_Ugh…Wha…?'_

'_Lenalee?' a cold voice called out from behind her._

'_Kanda?' Lenalee can clearly make out the other exorcist's face now that the dust is starting to settle. 'Are there anyone else left out?' Everything is starting to move as if suspended in jelly and Lenalee can barely hear herself speak. Her knees are starting to feel weak as well._

'_Only this one.' Kanda gruffly informed the other exorcist as he adjusted his hold of the unconscious scientist. He noticed Lenalee's uneasy breathing._

'_Something wrong?'_

'_No, it's nothing.'_

'_Let's go.'_

'…'

'_Hey, is something wrong?' Kanda really wants to get out of all the dust and Lenalee hasn't moved an inch. He went back all the way to urge her that they need to get back now if she wants the idiot scientist he's carrying to get better or something like that. She's got a soft spot when other people's safety is at stake after all. _

'_Ka…Kanda- kun…' Lenalee's voice was too much sweet to her horror, but for some reason it seems like it's the right way to call him. Her headache and the pain she was feeling at her chest must be starting to get the better of her. She needs to explain everything to Kanda once she feels better._

_Kanda, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow and reached out a hand to feel her forehead. Feeling no sign of fever there, he sighed, not even bothering to hide his annoyance, as he turned his back over to Lenalee so she can ride him on a piggy-back. Kanda wondered if she's having some hormonal disorder or something of the sort. Women are such inconvenient creatures. He slapped himself mentally for thinking such rude thoughts towards women._

'_Here…I'll carry you back…'_

'_Yuu- chan! Lenaleeee!' Lavi called out, as he too searched the area when he heard of the commotion inside._

'_Tsch… So they're here. I'll just have the rabbit carry you since I still have to carry _this.'

_Kanda straightened up and started to walk away, and Lenalee felt her breathing get more and more difficult the more Kanda distanced himself from her. She needs to reach out to him…_

'What?' _Lenalee can't believe the things that are starting to run at her head._

_T_o_ hold him…_

'Wait, what was I…?'

_She wants to resist it but she has to…_

'_Lenaleeeeee!' her brother's voice drifted to her ears as if in a dream._

'_Baka usagi, carry her, it seems like she can't move…' Kanda commanded the red-haired exorcist irritatively._

'_Hai, Yuu-chan!'_

'_Why you f-'_

_The urge is too strong. Kanda was merely two steps ahead of her now._

'_Lenaleeeeeeee! Are you hurt?' Komui reached out to Lenalee to feel if she has a fever. He looked extremely worried now. His sister barely gets sick after all. _

_Lenalee ignored her brother though and started walking towards the pony-tailed man. Her sudden action left Komui on the verge of tears, and some of the scientists walked over to him to give him words of comfort._

'_Kanda- kun…' Kanda turned around to face Lenalee and he nearly leaped back when he realized just how close the two of them were. The female exorcist held on to his arms though causing Komui to get into his super-over-protective brother mode. _

'_Woah! Yuu-chan, don't tell me yah done something to Lena while you're covered in all these dust clouds, sa?' _

'_Shut up baka usagi!'_

'_Let go of my sister now you octopus! NOW! I'm giving you five seconds to live after that!' Komui was flailing with his drill out all of a sudden. _

'_What the hell! Lenalee! '_

'_I want to be near you, Kanda…' what the hell is she saying? There's no way she'd like to be this close to another man aside from…but that seems not to matter to her at that very moment. _

'_Wha?' Kanda dropped the poor man he was carrying in panic. Luckily for the science fellow though, Lavi was nearby to catch him._

_Lenalee's arms crept around Kanda's waist, and against her own will pulled the other exorcist into a tight hug. She could barely hear the surprised gasps of everybody inside the room, but those didn't bother her in the least. She pressed her body further against Kanda's, burying her head in his chest, reveling at his warmth and the soft, panicked heartbeats she hears through his shirt._

_The pain that came when Kanda started to move away from her has started to dissipate, and the burning in her chest started to fade away. Yuu Kanda'a arms felt such a bliss though subconsciously, she felt as if she needs to get away from the older exorcist. A couple of moments after she crashed herself on Kanda's body, Lenalee's eyes popped out in panic as reality soon came into focus. She can barely hear screaming and the ear-splitting sound of heavy machinery as she felt her feet starting to move._

_Kanda started to pull her away from her brother while the science team was left to deal with stopping Komui from killing Kanda. A huge machine that could only be the newest version of the Komurin series cracked its way open through the floor and Lenalee pushed herself away at once from Kanda out of total embarrassment._

_The throbbing at her chest started once more after her skin lost contact with his, but she continued to flee from Kanda's side. She threw one last hurried glance back and saw utter destruction. Her brother seems to be so intent on finding Kanda but as long as she isn't near him Kanda will be able to get away from Komui._

'Kanda, gomen…'

xxxxx

_Lenalee ran and ran from Hevlaska's floor, wandering around the deserted corridors of the Order on her quest to save Kanda from further trouble. She doesn't understand what was happening to her, but she was quite sure she started to feel odd right after she last invocated her innocence. Could it have something to do with the Dark Boots? Could it be broken and now it is affecting her in some way? The urge to be near Kanda started once more and she ran aimlessly round the Order, unable to decide what to do next. Not until she ran across a kind, white-haired-soul,who stopped her on her running spree. _

_That kind smile…_

xxxxx

'Lenalee?'

'Lenalee?'

Lenalee's mind came into focus as she breathed in the familiar scent of the man who was tightly wrapped around her arms. For some reason, Kanda reminds her of a forest with a fresh sprinkling of snow. The way he smells suits his cold demeanor and Lenalee can't help but wonder if the warmth she feels seeping into her skin really comes from the older exorcist. Kanda's warm, and for some reason, uneasy breathing brushed the side of her neck, stirring Lenalee to complete consciousness.

Lenalee opened her eyes, only to find a pair of worried lilacs staring intently at her.

'Allen…kun?'

Allen smiled kindly at Lenalee, barely hiding the irritation he has with the…position…she's in. A small blush crept at his cheeks as he silently wished that he could do something to help her. If only he could also…

There was a long moment of silence as the two wordlessly stared at each other.

'Allen-kun, thanks for saving me a little while back.' the female exorcist finally said.

'Ah…that…you don't have to Lenalee.'

Lenalee smiled weakly. 'Allen-kun, I do remember what happened during that time when I'm away from Kanda, but the urge to get near him is so strong I can't get myself to act according to the situation.'

'Ah…' the white-haired youth lowered his eyes to the floor, trying not to think of the events that happened a couple of moments back. He really thought Lenalee was sick back there. It really made him worried.

'I'm…really sorry for pushing you away back there Allen-kun. I didn't mean to…'

'It's fine Lenalee! I understand, you don't have to apologize at all.' Allen said in a soft voice as he reached out to wipe the tears that were dangerously dangling from the corners of her eyes. He can't help but notice the amethyst shade that he came to love so much.

'It's not your fault Lenalee, you don't have to say sorry…' damn, now he's saying the same thing over and over. Lenalee smiled at him once more and Allen wracked his brains to keep the conversation going, but to no avail. The presence of Kanda was getting him more to the edge than usual. He needs to think up of something to say to comfort her…

**BRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!**

The underground chamber suddenly turned quiet at the deafening sound of the announcement system. Everyone stayed still as they waited for the dreaded voice that was sure to come.

'Moshi moshi? Ahemm…Moshi moshi?'

'Komui…san?' Allen squinted his eyes as tears started to form at the corners because of the explosive static. The supervisor seems to be mumbling something under his breath, something that sounds to him oddly like a script, before finally speaking up again on the microphone.

'Ahemm. To…To… **TO THAT LOWLY, DAMN, FILTHY, KANDAPUS!'**

**~static~ **

'**I MEAN TO THAT!** **Ka…Kanda…Yuu!**' the people at the underground chamber stared suspiciously at the radio at Komui's attempt to be civil to someone who's hugged his sister.

HIS SISTER.

HIS PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER.

Komui must be up to something really nasty if he's been willing to go that far.

'**Bring me Lenalee at the supervisor's office at exactly 1400 hours and I won't try to kill you or else** **I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS DAMN CASTLE TO FIND YOU, AND THOSE BUNCH OF SCIENCE RATS, YOU OCTOPUS!*breath* LENALEE DON'T WORRY NII-SAN IS GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM THOSE MONSTERS! LENALEEEE!MY PRECIOUS LENA….!'**

'Ahm, supervisor…'

'Wait book-!'

~static~

~silence~

~silence~

'Gyahhh! My head's gonna explode! Can I crush that damn radio now?' Lavi protested as he shook his head frantically in an attempt to rid his ears of the buzzing inside. 'And I think I heard gramps at the end of the wailing, sa?' Lavi added with a laugh.

'I think that really is bookman Lavi…' Allen was shaking his head as well. The bookman apprentice tilted his head and looked at him oddly, as if trying to check if he can still hear a thing. 'I said I think it really is bookman Lavi! Hear that?'

'Hehe, of course I got that Allen! But y'see, I'm kind of curious why the old man's there though.'

'That is actually a good thing, bookman being there I mean.' the science section chief piped in. 'I wonder if he somehow stopped Komui from using those damn robots.'

'Yes, I was half-expecting nii-san to be using those as well.' Lenalee mumbled from Kanda's shoulders. Odd enough, she feels quite relieved that her brother is on to some peaceful method other than punching holes all over the place with his Komurin robots. 'I'm really glad he's finally realized how much bother those Komurin causes to everyone.'

'I somehow have a bad feeling about this. No offense Lenalee, but it really feels…different.' Allen said in a worried voice.

'Ah, I understand where you're coming from, Allen-kun. And most of the others must be feeling the same way too.' Lenalee chuckled as everyone nodded their heads in assent. 'I'm sorry my brother's such a bother.'

'But we can't hide like gutter rats here forever, sa!' Lavi protested. 'I also have my doubts, but if Komui is willing to negotiate!'

'Ahrgh, there's no way I'm going to trust that curly head ever,' Reever asserted, 'but we have to take the risks or else we'll get blown off the face of the earth.'

'But…how about Lenalee, Reever-san? If we hand her to Komui now…' Allen inquired.

'Yes, I know she will be forced away from her obeisance, but we'll plan something for her, Allen.' the science chief assured the young exorcist. 'Is everyone willing to help out?'

Everyone nodded reluctantly. This is a game of life and death, and everyone listened attentively as Reever explained how he plans to save everybody's necks from utter destruction.

He hoped his plan is going to succeed…else…

xxxxx

'Lenalee!' Komui excitedly called out from across the office the moment he saw his precious little sibling. Lenalee is still hard pressed against a flushed Yuu Kanda, and Komui narrowed his eyes dangerously as if wishing to peel off the Kandapus from his sister with just the glare. He quirked his brows though when he noticed that only Allen Walker, the science head and the filthy octopus were there to hand over his sister.

Haha! The others must have realized their mistakes and left them, Komui thought. He must ask them to grovel to their bellies for his total forgiveness later.

'Nii-san…'

'Lenalee! You're safe now, ok?' the supervisor sang in a maniacal tune as he pressed a blue button that suddenly came out of the blue. '**YOU'RE DEAD, KANDAPUS**!'

xxxxx

_Holy crap…_

Lavi gritted his teeth as he watched the latest of Komui's invention, the Komurin Explorer, get a hold of the people they sent for the operation they've planned. They're supposed to capture the supervisor and lock him some place until Lenalee's obeisance wear off and it's his duty to protect Johnny and the other scientists who were working on a device to try and interfere with Komurin's functions. But darn, if they can't possibly invocate their weapons…

'Johnny-san, is it not yet ready, sa?'

'Uhm, a little bit more, Lavi-san…' the bespectacled man grinned at the anxious exorcist. 'I'm quite sure Reever-taichou's design will be able to control that Komurin. We'll surely save everyone.'

Lavi returned to observing the 'battlefield' (aka Komui's office) once more. Kanda and Lenalee were still running about the perimeter of the room, trying to avoid the tranquilizing needles coming from the attacking robot. Allen is trying to get free from one of Komurin's 'pinchers,' while Reever is throwing just about anything towards the monster to help Allen in his struggle. Komui, on the other hand is torn between his desire to kill the octopus and saving Lenalee from the attack, since Kanda is still holding tightly at the female exorcist. Lavi was tightly holding on to his hammer now. If worse comes to worse he will have to…

'Ahhh! Komurin, what's wrong? Why are you releasing that traitor beansprout?' Komui wailed.

'Johnny-san, it worked!' the science team was starting to celebrate now.

'We did it!'

'Shitsuchou, we got you!'

'Aha! You're trying to interfere with me, you science rats!' Komui started to climb up the back of his newest Komurin pride. 'I won't let you off, you traitors! Komurin, destroy them!'

'Y…Ye…Yes…M…Mas…ter…'

The robot suddenly stopped its attack on Reever's unit and started making its way towards the other scientists. The Komurin was wobbling dangerously as it nears the hiding science crew, as it receives instructions from both Komui and the interfering device. Everyone started running towards the opposite ends of the corridor.

'I'll crush you all, jerks!'

Lavi started to hand the cold, little, hammer hanging at his side. Damn, if he's going to get an obeisance, might as well that it be hugging blonde women. Now, that wouldn't be too bad in his opinion. He stopped running and stood in front of the wobbling Komurin. To his horror, it was able to catch and separate Kanda and Lenalee on its way out and Allen and Reever were following it closely from behind. Now, there seems to be no other way around.

_Okay, here it goes…Innocence…_

THUD!

One of Komurin's 'legs' suddenly went over the railings, and Komui was frantically punching buttons in his desperate attempt to get his robot back up. Komurin's body started shaking violently, and Komui was thrown over the edge and was dangerously about to fall down. Lavi put the hammer back in place, and tried to help Reever and Allen pull the huge robot up.

'Ah! Johnny! Make this robot get back up!' Reever commanded through gritted teeth.

'Hanchou! It's broken now! I'm sorry!'

'Dammit, everyone, help us in pulling this damn thing up!'

The science crew nodded wordlessly and started pulling the robot up. Everyone tried their best to save the wailing supervisor and the two captured exorcists, but a few moments after, the floor over the edge gave way and Komurin started falling down.

'Wah! Lenalee!'

.

.

.

'Nii-san!'

.

.

.

'_Mugen, hasudo!'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Komui-san! Lenalee! Crown Clown!'_

xxxxx

**A/N: **I'm really sorry guys for taking forever to update this! And I really can't squeeze that explanation of why Kanda ended up being Lenalee's obeisance (because it's already too darn long in my opinion) so I might write about that in the next chapters instead.

It's Kanda's turn next! What could his obeisance be, you might ask? Ehemm, try to check out the summary if you want a clue. And Allen? I won't be revealing what his Obeisance is until the end, but hints of what it is shall be thrown out every now and then. ^^

Wow, this sure was a long chapter, but I really enjoyed writing it! How I wish it was Lavi's turn, I have a really brilliant plan of what to make him do (evil, evil, eviiilllll grins…teehee). I already have plans of what Allen's, Lavi's, Miranda's, Krory's and Marshall Cross' obeisance would be like, but I would really appreciate your suggestions if you want to share your ideas. This is originally intended to be a short fic that's why I only made up obeisances for a few exorcists. But if you want to suggest other exorcists to be included in this fic, I'll try my best to fit them in. You may also suggest their obeisances if you want. I'll be more than happy to write them down. ^^

And I'm sorry if there were barely any Allena moments in here, it's because I have to explain a lot of things through that long flashback but rest assured that the next chapter onwards will be focusing on that particular pairing.

Again, thanks a lot for reading! And reviews will be very much appreciated if you'll kindly leave one! ^^

*and to those who are also interested in my other story, The Hidden Truth, I will be updating that next, next week. I'm actually trying to rewrite/ edit the whole thing that's why it is taking forever to be updated. Arigatou for understanding!

shinigamitales


End file.
